


We've Got Us

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone loves Konoha, F/M, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Konoha loves everyone, M/M, Multi, though Komi has privileges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: People always take one look at Konoha and think he’s the “cool and collected” type. Which he is -as a rule anyway. What people don’t know however, is how intensely he feels things, how easy it is for him to love. He craves touch and cherishes every moment spent with his loved ones, most -if not all- of whom happen to be on the volleyball team with him.The members of Fukurodani Volleyball Club are aware of this.Inspired by Nekokat42's Konoha/Everyone art





	We've Got Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekokat42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nekokat42).



> Hello ~ ! I'm here to spread the love for one Konoha Akinori whom I love and adore. Kot was kind enough to indulge me with some Konoha/Everyone art after a patreon request and it inspired me to write this little thing. I admit to indulging a little more in the KonoKomi. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> If you manage to find which song I used for the title you get to prompt me for a drabble - I'll let you know details if you 'win'
> 
> All links in the end notes ! 
> 
> P.S: Please scream with me about how skinny/lean Konoha is and how buff Komi is in comparison (seriously, Konoha is 179 cm/5' 10" for 66 kg/145 lbs and Komi is 165 cm/5'4 for 60.5 kg/133 lbs)

People always take one look at Konoha and think he’s the “cool and collected” type. Which he is -as a rule anyway. What people don’t know however, is how intensely he feels things, how easy it is for him to love. He craves touch and cherishes every moment spent with his loved ones, most -if not all- of whom happen to be on the volleyball team with him.

The members of Fukurodani Volleyball Club are aware of this.

One might expect them to use these feelings against him somehow, to tease and belittle him and his little half-crushes, but they don't. No, they’d much rather take every available opportunity to indulge both themselves and their blond wing spiker.

In the beginning, it’s only their group of first years. It all starts the day Konoha blushes profusely as Sarukui wraps an arm around him and pulls him close to knock him gently in the jaw after a particularly good spike.

The team originally -and rightfully- suspects he has a crush on his fellow wing spiker but then he does it again when Bokuto wraps an arm around his shoulder and gives him a squeeze, grinning wildly at him. They decide to shrug it off, figuring that maybe Konoha is just the kind of person to blush easily. Though they soon find out that this theory is flawed when it becomes apparent that he hardly ever reacts to any of his classmates' advances.

They only start getting truly suspicious when Washio and Konoha are discussing strategy, standing close so that the shorter player can see what the middle blocker is pointing at on the notepad, and the blond is seemingly more interested in stealing quick glimpses of his teammate than he is in listening to what he’s actually saying.

It’s when Shirofuku falls asleep on his shoulder that they find out these ‘blushing sessions’ -as they’ve now dubbed them- aren’t exclusively limited to men. They watch, intrigued, as he does his best to stay still and make sure she’s comfortable, adjusting so that their manager doesn’t get a crick in her neck, cheeks burning a pretty red all the while.

The final metaphoric nail in the coffin though? It’s Komi who hammers it in. He comes up to Konoha post-game and grins, complimenting him while slapping his cheeks lightly, making the blond almost burst into flames and blurt an unprompted “Love you,” before his mind seemingly catches up with his mouth and he averts his gaze in embarrassed horror. 

The first years catch on then and there, delighted at figuring out the mystery behind Konoha's blushing when he's in their company, and quickly decide to make the most of it, piling on top of them both and assuring their cute wing spiker that they love him while Komi groans and does his best to shoo everyone off, though he doesn’t relinquish his own grip.

Then, during their second year, among the new team members is Akaashi, who starts off a little envious of how close Konoha and Bokuto are, unsure of _who_ exactly he’s envious of. The setter is irritated when he asks one of the third years if the two are dating and only gets a chuckle in return. 

Thankfully, he’s quick to catch on that all the second years are unusually close with the pretty blond. So, out of a little curiosity and a lot of self indulgence, he brushes his hand against Konoha’s in passing and gives him a soft smile. His efforts are rewarded in the way the other’s cheeks are set aflame and Bokuto is quick to grin at him and throw an arm around both of them to drag Akaashi over to their little group.

And now, for their third and final year, along come Suzumeda and Onaga. Suzumeda stumbles into their ‘love Konoha Akinori’ group the day the wing spiker is accidentally flirting with her and she calls him out, feeling quite unimpressed at first but then finding his embarrassed expression to be incredibly endearing, it’s then that Komi walks over and leans up to kiss him on the cheek, ensuring Konoha flushes an extra healthy shade of tomato red as his libero asks Suzumeda if she wants to join their ranks.

Onaga’s initiation takes a little longer due to his quiet nature; he finds himself curious about the gentle touches Bokuto and Akaashi have been sharing with Konoha during this particular practice. He’s sure he’d seen the wing spiker being held in a soft embrace by their third wing spiker, Sarukui, just yesterday. Then there’s the awkward flirting that’s recently started with Suzumeda, and the way Shirofuku will fall asleep on the blond at any given opportunity.

He finally decides to ask Komi about it. The libero only grins at him and indicates him to follow as he marches right up to where Konoha is taking a break with the rest of the team and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him down into a searing kiss, tongue and all. Releasing the stunned and rapidly reddening blond a moment later, the short brunet turns to a red faced Onaga and tells him he’s free to indulge, though Konoha is somehow coherent enough to add that kissing is out of bounds for everyone but Komi, who grins triumphantly at them all.

And that’s how Onaga shyly gathers a still staggering Konoha into his arms and holds him close, nuzzling into his hair, pleased when it’s just as soft as it looks, the blond in his arms blushing profusely as the rest of them look on with a mixture of fond smiles and pleased grins, joining in only moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Not my best work, but it's been like this for a week now, so I guess that's all I'll be getting out of it. I had _a lot_ of fun writing this.
> 
> Kot's [twitter](https://twitter.com/nekokat42) | [tumblr](http://nekokat42.tumblr.com/) | [art here](https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/1002647598027730946)
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) | [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
